Malistaire (Canon)/Zenkaibattery1
Summary Malistaire Drake was the twin brother of Cyrus Drake and was the professor of Death Magic at the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. Originally born in the world of Dragonspyre, he studied a form of magic known as Death through the power of the spirit. Headmaster Ambrose was interested in this form of magic, so he decided to bring Malistaire into Ravenwood, where he would become the Professor of Death Magic. His most promising student, Morganthe eventually betrayed him, in which he would duel her as punishment for her actions. Life seemed perfect for Malistaire, however one day, his wife Sylvia became sick, to the point not even the power of Life Magic could bring fix her, and she would eventually die. This left Malistaire enraged, and he would betray Ravenwood and Ambrose to journey through the Spiral and find a way to resurrect his wife. He later learned that there was only one being that could resurrect his wife, and that was the Dragon Titan, one of the sons of Raven and Spider, who was forced into an eternal sleep. In order to wake the Titan from its slumber, Malistaire journeyed to Kroktopia, to find a spell that could free the Titan from its slumber, and make it fall under his control. He eventually did find the spell, but failed to cast it in time and was defeated and killed by The Player . However, he would soon be resurrected from death by his former student Morganthe, in the form of a lich. Defeated once again, Malistaire would disappear into the night sky. Shadow, which had spread across the Spiral, had consumed him and would leave him enraged. After being defeated for the third time, he had given up and promised the world that he will never return. Now he lives in the afterlife, with his wife Sylvia, in peace. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A. 2-A '''with long preperation and certain spells | At least '''3-B | At least 2-C Name: Malistaire Origin: Wizard101 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Wizard, Professor of Death Magic, Master of Death, Undying Malistaire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can sense magic and auras of magic), Self-Sustenance (Type 1'''), Magic, Death Manipulation (Death Magic focuses on the aspects of Death, allowing its users to grant death to any living being, and even those who are the undead), Necromancy (With Death Magic, he can control the dead and make them do his bidding), Dimensional Storage, Life Force Absorption (The primary focus of Death spells are to allow the user to absorb an opponents life force and use it for healing), Mind Manipulation (Through the Beguile spell, which forces his opponent to act as her ally for a short period of time), Fear Manipulation (Can bring forth courage to pull his own fears out of himself and force it upon his enemies), Willpower Manipulation (Can strengthen his will via Death magic), Summoning (Can summon minions of any school, each of which can help in their own way, some for defensive purposes and some for offensive purposes), Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Even at the start of the game, The Player could harm ghosts), Teleportation (Acts as the primary form of movement in the game), Can weaken Healing (Spells such as Doom and Gloom and Infection reduce healing spells by up to 85% individually), Statistics Amplification (Can buff his attacking and healing spells with blades, sometimes going up well over 100,000x), Status Effect Inducement, Non-Corporeal (When killed, wizards simply lose their physical body and can choose to move on to the afterlife), Soul Manipulation (Can forcefully take someone's essence out of their body), Healing (All Schools of Magic are capable of healing), Power Nullification (Can dispel spells from all primary forms of magic, which includes Life, Death, Myth, Fire, Ice, Storm and Balance Magic), Can reduce the accuracy of enemy attacks (With spells such as Black Mantle, he can reduce the accuracy in which the opponent can attack or defend), Probability Manipulation (Can increase the chance of his attacks working and landing on his opponents. He can also make the chance of his opponents techniques or attacks going into effect 0%), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Life-Force Absorption, Willpower Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement and Fear Manipulation (Is highly resistant to all forms of Death Magic) | All the same to a higher degree, along with Immortality (Type 1 and 7), Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Illusion Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Morality Manipulation | All the same to a far greater extent, along with Reality Warping (Shadow Magic can bend, refine and manipulate the very essence of reality), Petrification (Can turn people into a statue), Power Bestowal (Bestowed his stolen power to an entire world), Attack Reflection (Shadow Magic can make warped reflections of what is or what was), Power Nullification (Shadow Magic nullified all the powers of Sofia Darkside, without the user having to do it on their own), Matter Manipulation (Can use Shadow Magic to break down matter and reform it into his image), Darkness Manipulation, Animated Shadow (Can summon an animated shadow creature to aid him in battle), Resistance Negation to Magic, Higher degree Mind Manipulation '''Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level '(Far more powerful than Morganthe, who in her youth could pull the stars out of the night sky and destroy all the stars in the universe). '''Multiverse+ '''with preperation time and certain spells (Has access to the Krokonomicon, a book which contains powerful spells enough to dispel Bartleby's Titanic Lullaby) | At least '''Multi-Galaxy level '(Unfathomably stronger than The Player and was only behind Morganthe. Was only defeated by his own power and fell into the Shadow) | At least 'Low Multiverse level '(Surpassed Shadow Morganthe) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Superior to Morganthe) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher ''' | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher '''(Shadow Magic amplified other characters stats infinitely) '''Lifting Strength: Stellar Class '(Scaling from Morganthe) | At least '''Stellar Class '| At least Stellar Class''' Striking Strength: '''At least Multi-Solar System Class | At least 'Universal+ '| At least '''Low Multiversal Durability: 'At least '''Multi-Solar System level '(Can tank attacks from enemies comparable to him) | At least 'Universe level+ '| At least '''Low Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Interstellar with Magic. Low Multiversal with portals | Standard melee range. Interstellar with Magic. Low Multiversal with portals | Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with Magic and portals Standard Equipment: Wand, Shadow Deck Intelligence: Extraordinary genius; Was considered as the greatest professor of magic among the entire faculty of Ravenwood, making him a greater teacher than even Lydia, a member of the council of light who fights against the Shadow. He is known as the master of death, and knows all there is to know about it. Smarter than Morganthe. [[Nigh-Omniscience|'Nigh-Omniscient']] with The Eye of History (Knows everything about the past and future, and knowledge over powerful spells in the krokonomon) Weaknesses: His 2-A spells take extensive time to pull off | Has lost almost all sense of morals | Has fallen into Shadow and has gone completely insane Key: Base | Undying Malistaire | Shadow Malistaire Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Zenkaibattery1